I Hate Everything About You
by calliopeia
Summary: Remy leaves Rogue and the XMen, only to return years later when Storm gets sick and Rogue is being stalked. Can he win Rogue back, and can he keep her safe from the madman who is out to get her?
1. Prologue

A/N- this is actually going to lead into another story I'm going to write once I'm done with ANB. Kind of a prologue, kind of a one shot. All song lyrics are in **bold**

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, but when I win the lotto I will.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

"I don' understand why y' won' tell me Rogue! Was de big secret, eh?" Remy demanded exasperated. He stood before his cornered girlfriend, demanding answers. She had been sneaking around for the past three months now, hiding something from him, and he had enough. He wanted answers now.

"Remy, please, why can't ya jus' trust meh on this. Ah'll tell ya when Ah'm ready,"

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

"An' when's dat gonna be, Rogue? I'm tired of y'r secrets. All dis sneakin' aroun' an' lyin', how am I suppos' ta trus' y' if y' lie?" Remy hollered.

"Ah haven' lied ta ya. Yeah Ah may be keepin' this from ya Remy, but I just can't tell ya. Call it a suhprise,"

"I don' wan no 'suhprise'! What I wan' is an answer dammit! Jus' tell me Rogue! Now!" he screamed louder.

"Now you jus' wait one darn second Remy LeBeau, who the hell d' ya think ya are talkin' to me like that!" Rogue screamed back, raising her voice to meet his

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

Kitty Pryde staggered sleepily to the refrigerator and pulled out a coke. She sat down at the table, where an equally tired Ororo and Logan sat.

"Did they wake you guys up too?" Kitty asked.

"Yup, I'm ready ta go up there an' give 'em a piece of my mind," Logan growled.

"Do you know what they are fighting about this time?" Ororo asked.

"I heard Gambit asking Rogue something about where she's been, but that's all I heard," Kitty replied.

"She has been rather secretive about her whereabouts lately," Ororo stated.

"I'm sure she's got a good reason for not sayin' anything," Logan said.

"I hope do," Kitty sighed.

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

"D' you know what dis is doin' t' me chere? It pains me t' tink I can' trust you,"

"Ya can trus' meh Remy. Ah love ya,"

**Only when I stop to think about it**

"D' you chere, do you really?"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

"Of course Ah do, Ah love ya jus' like ya love meh, right?"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

"Yeah chere, I love you but sometimes you make it so hard,"

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

"Ah make it hard! What 'bout you?! Ya're the one who wont trust meh!" Rogue felt her temper flare. She felt betrayed by his lack of trust. She was just trying to surprise him. She felt hurt, and she felt her anger rising.

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

The more Rogue thought about it the angrier she got.

"Who the hell d' ya think ya are? Like ya've nevah kept secrets from meh?"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

"Yeah I lied, bu' I tought we was pas' alla dat,"

**Only when I stop to think about you, I know**

"Mebbe.....Mebbe is time we call dis quit's for good,"

**Only when you stop to think about me, do you know**

"What're ya talkin' 'bout Remy?"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

"Ya don' mean that Remy. Please don' do this to meh, to us,"

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me**

"I'm sorry chere but I jus' can' do dis no more,"

**I hate**

"No, Remy, no,"

**You hate**

"I have to,"

**I hate**

"Please,"

**You love me**

"Goodbye chere,"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

Remy LeBeau turned and walked out the door.

Moments later, Rogue ran after him.


	2. A long night

Disclaimer: still don't own the x-men

Love is an intense and complicated thing. It makes people behave in ways they normally wouldn't. Wars have been waged and cities have crumbled all in the name of love. It has given the weak courage and brought the brave to their knees. It can take a once strong woman, a woman who has faced fearsome enemies, immense pain, and horrific acts, never to waver in her strength and bravery, only to be reduced to begging, crying, fighting, and pleading, anything to keep the one that she loves in her life. That is what love did to the x-man called Rogue.

Rogue pounded on Remy's door. It had been a week since their argument and he had avoided her the entire time. Bang, bang, bang. She had tried to tell him what was going on, but he wouldn't listen. She had even camped outside his door for a whole day hoping to catch him, but he never left his room. No one had seen or heard from him either. Bang, bang, bang. If only he would listen to her she could explain.

For the past four months Rogue had been seeing a therapist. Not just any therapist though. This particular doctor specialized in the psychological ramifications of mutant powers, and how, through intense therapy, a mutant could learn to control their powers. Rogue had been recommended to Dr. Cummings, By Professor Xavier. He thought her break through approach, facetiously called mind over mutant, could help Rogue. Dr. Cumming's idea was that the mental strain of being a mutant could hinder them, and as was in Rogue's case, if they thought they could never control their mutant powers they never would.

Rogue hadn't told anyone for fear of getting her hopes up. She had seen the doctor for three months with no progress. Rogue was ready to call the whole thing a failure when they had made a breakthrough. She had been able to touch someone for thirty seconds. This quickly progressed to a minute, and then two, and then three. That had been one week ago. Rogue still did not tell anyone in case it was just a fluke. What if she regressed? It was still very hard for her to control her powers, what if she never got any better at it? She couldn't disapoint him like that. Bang,bang,bang. But she was going to have to tell him. Ready or not, control or no, she had to tell him before it was to late, if it wasn't already.

"Remy!" she called through the door, "Please let me explain. Ah'll tell ya everything jus' please open tha door!" Rogue yelled, losing her patience. How could he give up on them so easily? Wasn't their love worth fighting for? Rogue remembered their argument, why didn't she just tell him then? Why was she always so stubborn?

"Ya open this door right now Remy LeBeau or Ah swear ta God Ah'll break it down!" Bang, bang, bang! Rogue looked at her watch, nine p.m., it was getting late. She put her ear up to the door, she could hear him moving around in their, but he ignored her. Bang, bang, bang. She waited, tapping her foot impatiently, still no reply. She waited for another twenty minute when she had enough. She grabbed the door, tore it angrily from it's hinges, and threw it to the ground. She stomped into the room, but he wasn't in there. Confused, she looked around, she knew she had heard him. She sat down on the edge of his bed and noticed his window was open. She ran to it and looked out, only to see Remy hurrying towards the garage, from the other side of the mansion. He must have left a while ago. Rogue flew out the window and followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was carrying a small duffel bag, which he hooked to the back of his motorcycle. He pushed the bike out of the garage and climbed on. He started the engine and tore down the long drive, at full speed. He should have put on his helmet, he almost wrecked when Rogue landed in his path. He slammed on the brake and swerved around her. He knew hitting her wouldn't have hurt her, but it would have wrecked his bike. She stared at him suspiciously, hands on hips, eyebrows arced, and Remy began to wonder have second thoughts about leaving. He put on his helmet, so he couldn't see her as well,and reminded himself this was for the best.

"Where ya goin' sugah?" Rogue questioned. He had been hoping to avoid this.He didn't want to get into it with her. He had just wanted to sneak off. He should have just left, should have never snuck into her room, stolen what he had. But he needed that memento, to help him leave her. He knew it would be hard, and seeing her would make it even harder, but he had to go. If only he had left a little sooner, made up his mind to go a little faster, this could have been avoided.

Remy let his head fall back with a groan. The night sky was cloudy and loomed ominously overhead. The clouds moved across the moon, leaving little light. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed, a storm was coming. How appropriate, he thought. Another type of storm was about to start. Remy looked back at her, waiting for an answer, and prayed for her to go. The wind whipped angrily, blowing her hair around, but she was still there.

"I've got t' go chere, I'm sorry," he finally sighed, revving his engine. He knew she would not move, would not let him leave without a fight. The rain began to pour down angrily, as the two tried to stare each other down, and Remy knew it would be a long night.


	3. Three years later

The night was dark and the rain came down relentlessly over the mansion. Clouds shrouded the moon and stars, leaving little light. As the wind blew, thunder roared and lightning crashed, most of the X-Men were inside dry and warm. Rogue and Gambit had dared the torrential storm, one to get away, and one to keep the other there. Each fighting for what they wanted, their fight raging as fiercly as the storm around them.

"Damnit, Remy, ya get yer ass off'a that back bike, come back inside, and talk ta meh about this!" Rogue shouted over the defeaning winds. She tried to stay calm as fear overtook her.

"Non, Rogue. I'm done talkin'. I have t' go, I jus' can't do dis no more," he replied. Rogue couldn't see his face through the dark helmet. But his voice was even and distant.

"No, Remy," she pleaded. "Ya can't leave meh," hot tears ran down her face, mixing with the could rain, that poured down on her, causing her to shiver. Rogue wrapped her arms around herself. "Ah wont let ya go, not yet. Jus' listen ta meh, Ah'll tell ya everything ya want ta know, Ah..."

"Jus' stop, Rogue," he interupted. "You've hurt me enough, I've hurt you enough, i's time t' call dis quits. You have t' know when t' hold 'em an' when t' fold 'em,"

"This aint a game, Remy, this is mah life! This is our life, together. Please just listen ta what Ah have ta say, and then ya can do what ya want. Remy, Ah've been going ta..."

"No!" he shouted, stopping her words." I don' care anymore, dis is de end, goodbye,"

"No, Ah refuse ta accept that. Ah wont let ya go. Ya can leave but Ah'll came after ya. Ah'll find ya once ya've cooled down, and Ah'll bring ya back," she told him, stubbornly.

"No you wont," he said calmy. "You're goin' t' let me go, chere, an' you won' come lookin' for me,"

"What makes ya so sure'a that?"

"Because, I don' love you, not anymore,"

"Ah..Ah don't believe you," she stammered, taking a step back as he climbed off the bike and strode towards her. He took off his helmet and got mere mililters from her face. She could feel his hot breath on her face, see the determination, burning in his eyes, and she gasped.

"I don't love you," he ground out."I'm sorry, I didn't want it t' be like dis, but you left me no choice. Goodbye Rogue," Remy put his helmet back on, got on the bike and dissapeared into the dark night.

"Remy!" Rogue screamed, falling to her knees.

-

Inside the rec. room, Kitty, Ororo, Hank, and Bobby, were quietly enjoying a movie, when a womans scream interupted their movie. The scream had come from outside. It was loud and bloodcurdling. They all stood and ran to the door. Ororo reached it first, and threw the large doors open, to find her friend, on her knees in the rain. Ororo ran to her.

"Rogue, my friend, what has happened?" she asked when she reached her side. Rogue looked at her with an expression of one who had been deathly injured. Her skin had turned a light shade of blue, from the cold, her eyes were red and puffy, from crying. Her lively green eyes had been reduced to pools of pain and despair.

"He left," was the only reply Ororo received. Rogue sobbed even harder. Ororo knew who she was talking about. Only one person could have left Rogue like this. Ororo sighed and helped Rogue up.

"Come, Rogue, let us go inside, out of the rain,"

Ororo helped Rogue up to her room, wondering what had prompted Remy's departure. Rogue went into the bathroom without uttering a word. Ororo heard the shower come on and sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed. She wondered if this had to do with the argument they had a few weeks ago. Rogue emerged from the shower a few minutes later, wearing a bath robe her hair wrapped up in a towel. She sat down next to Ororo and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"He's gone for good this time 'Ro,"

"Did he tell you why he left?"

"Yes, he...he said he doesn't love meh anymore," Rogue choked out.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," Ororo said, not sure of what else to say. Rogue jumped up and began pacing the length of her room, like a caged animal.

"Who the hell does that cajun scum think he is?" she fumed. "Ah don't need him," Rogue stomped over to her dresser and picked up the jewelery box Remy had got her for Christmas. She stared at it, transfixed. "I hate him," she uttered before hurling the box out the window.

"To hell with you, Remy LeBeau!" she screamed before grabbing a framed picture, of the two of them. She sent the frame flying after the jewelry box.

"Fuck you! Ah don't need ya! Ah hope ya rot in hell!" she hollored bfore sending her lamp out the window.

"Ah'll never forgive him or this!" she grabbed her armchair,"Never!" the armchair followed the other objects out the window.

-

Remy sat outside the mansion on his motorcycle, wondering if she was all right. Even though he had left her, he still loved her. He had only told her that lie so she would let him go. He was being selfish, he knew it, but he couldn't live like that anymore. Living without touch was hard enough, but living without trust, that was just to much. He needed, no, he deserved better. And she probably deserved better than him.

Remy looked up to her window, he could see he silhouette through her gossamer curtains. She was pacing rapidly, waving her arms indignantly. He shouldn't have come back, he was just torturing himself. He just needed to see her one last time. She stopped suddenly, and something came flying through her window, shattering her window in the process. He went to go examine it, when something else flew by landing just past the first item.

"To hell with you," he heard the tearful screams, and his heart ached. He shouldn't have lied to her, but he was weak. He knew if she came after him, he would return, now he was free.

Remy picked up the broken jewelry box. It was twisted and broken, like he had left her heart. The jewelry had spilled out into the street. He picked up every piece and put them, along with the jewelry box, in his bag. He also took the picture, leaving the mangled frame behind. Then he got back on his bike and left, as a solitary tear grazed his cheek.

-

**Three Years Later**

"Vous êtes si beau," Remy muttered to the woman beneath him. She was magnificent. He ran his hands down her slick body, admiring her beauty. Her curly auburn hair, with it's unique white stripe. Her green eyes, glazed over with desire. Her milky white skin. The sound of her voice as she called out his name. He thrust into her faster, seeking release.

"Rogue, Je t'amie," he whispered.

"Who the hell is Rogue?" she exclaimed. Remy looked down and his vision was shattered. The auburn hair turned black, the green eyes, brown. Her skin was now dark and tanned. The face that looked angrily into his was not Rogue's, but Angela's, no, wait, Sarah, that wasn't right either, Julie? It didn't matter.

"I thought I told y' not t' talk," he muttered angrily, climbing off of her. He had almost tricked himself into thinking it was her.

"Get the hell out!" the woman yelled. "You fucking asshole!" she spat.

Remy finished dressing and walked out the door, not looking back, as he slammed the door loudly. He needed a drink, he had been doing that a lot lately. Slipping and calling out Rogue's name. Some of the women hadn't cared, but most of them had gotten angry. If only he could get her out of his head, but no matter how much he drank, no matter how many women he slept with, he couldn't forget about her. He wondered what she could be doing. He hoped she was happy. He felt he had been a constant reminder of what she couldn't have. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. She was better off without him, he hoped. He just wished he knew how she was doing. He had tried to forget her, to bury his love for her, to forget it with alcohol and women, but to no avail. None of it eased his pain, guilt, or regret.He sighed and continued on to his apartment.

When he arrived he shrugged out of his trenchcoat, letting it fall to the floor, and headed to the kitchen. He pulled out a beer and took a swig, surveying the place. It looked the same as when he left, a mess. There were clothes scattered everywhere, and a thin layer of dust covered everything. The place was dark and reeked of booze and cigarettes. Maybe it was time for him to go. He had been staying here for six months, longer than he had stayed anywhere since leaving Rogue. Yes, he thought, definatelt time to go. He noticed his answering machine was blinking and pressed the button. The soun of Wolverine's voice broke the silence.

"Listen, Gumbo, Ororo's taken a turn for the worse, she's gonna need a transplant, and she wants you to come see her before her surgery. So you better get your ass down here and not keep her waiting,"

That solved his where to go next dilemma. But concern for his friend kept him from feeling anything but worried. Last time he had talked to Storm she had told him she had PKD, but he couldn't remember what that stood for. Something, something kidney disease. She had been undergoing dialysis twice a week, but if she needed surgery it must have gotten worse. He'd better head back to New York, just in case. He just hopes Rogue doesn't take his return to bad, and moreover, he hoped he could handle seeing her again.


	4. Not That Bad

_I don't love you_

"Remy!" Rogue sat up in bed with a start, a sheen of cold sweat covered her skin. She had been dreaming about him again. She looked at the clock, five a.m. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Putting on her robe, she went downstairs. She couldn't believe she was still having these dreams. She had tried so hard to get over Remy. She had dated her fair share of men, but none of them compared to him. Not one of them made her feel the way she did when she was with Remy.

Once in the kitchen, Rogue put on a pot of coffee. She had hoped things would have changed once she started seeing other men, but nothing had eased her pain. Until two months ago, that is. That's when she met David. He was a great guy, and really made her feel good. He made her laugh, and was kind, and sweet, but there was still something missing. If only she could get Remy out of her head, then maybe she could figure out what that something was.

"You're up early,"

"Jean," Rogue turned around, surprised. "Ah didn't hear ya come in,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jean replied, concern etched on her face.

"Did Ah wake ya?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it, I was going to get up soon, and I needed to talk to you anyway,"

"What's up?" Rogue asked pouring herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter as Jean sat at the table. She knew what Jean was going to tell her. She knew Ororo was nervous about the surgery and had asked Remy to come back. This was about him, he wouldn't come back, and Rogue felt guilty, but glad.

"Well, you know Ororo asked Gambit to come back for her surgery," Jean paused as Rogue nodded, "Well he said he'd come back,"

"What?" Rogue gasped choking on her coffee, and slopping most of it down her front. "Shit," she mumbled wiping herself with a towel. "When's he comin'?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm not sure, he said he would be here before the surgery so I guess anytime now,"

"Did...did anyone tell him about meh?"

"About your powers or about your role in the surgery?" Jean asked, although she knew the answer.

"Both,"

"No. No one told him about your powers or about the surgery. Did you want someone to tell him, so you wont have to?"

"It doesn't matter. Ah doubt he'll care either way,"

"O-kay, and what about David?"

"What about him? Remy doesn't need ta know anything about mah personal life,"

"How are things going with him anyway?" Jean asked, changing the subject.

"Good. He's great. He's kind, smart, good looking, what more could a girl ask for?"

"Right, what more? I'm going to try and get a little more sleep,"

"Yeah me too," Rogue walked back to her room knowing she wouldn't sleep anymore. Panic started to overtake her. She didn't want to see Remy again, but she couldn't just leave either, Ororo needed her. When she had found out Ororo needed a kidney transplant, she got tested as a donor, knowing it was a long shot, knowing that the chances of being a match were slim to none. But she had been a match, and now she had the power to save her friends life. And when Ororo had asked if Rogue would mind if she asked Remy to come see her before the surgery, of course Rogue said she wouldn't mind, she never thought he would come.

Rogue took a quick shower and sat down brushing her hair, lost in thought. She hadn't told David about Remy, maybe it was time she told him. But how much should she tell him? David didn't know she was a mutant either, or about the X-Men. He thought she was a teacher. Maybe she should tell him everything, things were getting pretty serious between them but...

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anna," it was David. "I'm sorry to call so early, but I'm on my way to work and I wanted to catch you before your class started,"

"What's up sugah?" Rogue willed herself to feel more excited by his call.

"I had an early meeting with a client today and he's friends with the owner of that new restaurant, Casa Del Mar, and he got us reservations for tommorrow night," David was an accountant, and he had a lot of connections.

"Oh David, Ah've heard great things about that restaurant. Ah also heard they're booked solid for months, Ah can't believe ya got us in," Rogue replied, excitedly.

"I'm glad you're happy. I've got to go, I'm almost at the office I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven, our reservation's at eight, but I thought we could get there a little early,"

"Sounds great, Ah'll see ya then,"

"Bye, Anna"

Rogue hung up her phone and went downstairs. She walked around looking for Jean. She needed advice on what to do about David. She peeked into the rec. room and saw Bobby watching t.v.

"Hey Bobby have ya seen Jean?" she asked him.

"Uh, I think she went to the store or something," he answered, not bothering to look at her. "Wolverine was looking for you earlier, he said Ororo wanted to talk to you,"

"Thanks Bobby," Rogue said heading for the med bay. She hadn't been to see Ororo in a couple days, she must have been worried.

She had been nervous about asking Rogue about inviting Remy back. Now that they knew he was coming she must have wanted to talk to Rogue about it. Rogue got there quickly and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ororo's voice beckoned from the other side of the door.

"Hey, sugah, Ah heard ya were looking for meh?" Rogue said walking in, and sitting on the foot of the bed. Ororo was hooked up to a dialysis machine, it hummed quietly in the background.

"Yes, Logan told me Remy called and I just wanted to make sure you were really alright with this,"

" 'Ro, you shouldn't be worryin' about meh none. Ahe said it's alright with meh, an' Ah meant it. Ya shouldn't worry so much, it aint good for ya,"

"I'm not worrying, I'm just wondering how you feel about this," Ororo replied, smiling. Rogue got up and sat next to Ororo and brushed her hair.

"Ah feel fine, so stop wonderin'. Where's Logan anyhow?" Rogue said, changing the subject.

"Well he was looking for you, but since he had an appointment with the caterer, he had to leave before he could find you,"

"Ah still can't believe ya let Logan plan your wedding," Rogue said laughing.

"It is his wedding to. Besides he didn't give me much of a choice, he didn't want me stressing over any of the details. Besides he's doing a wonderful job,"

"Yah, Ah'm still having trouble believing that. He's got to be getting help from someone," Ororo chuckled, and they sat in silence for the next few minutes, Rogue brushing Ororo's, running her fingers through her silky strands.

"How are ya going ta do your hair?" Rogue asked,putting the brush down and twisting her hair into a bun. "Up?"

"I've been looking through all these bride magazine's hoping to get inspired, but nothing. I think I've got to many option's I'm more confused now than ever,"

"Well you've still got plenty of time to decide,"

"So how are things with David?"

"They're good,"

"Just good?" Ororo questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You've been seeing him for quite some time now,"

"Ah know," Rogue replied sighing. "David's a great man, he's kind, considerate, smart, and Ah like him, there's just somethin' missing,"

"Oh?" Rogue stood and began straightening a vase of flowers on the nearby table.

"There's just, no passion between us. No lust ya know? I mean, he's attractive and everything, he just doesn't make me feel..."

Rogue paused, thinking.

"Like Remy did?" Ororo supplied.

"No," Yes. "Ah don't know, maybe. Ah just want to get over him, but Ah can't help comparing every guy Ah date to him. Gawd, it's been three years, why can't Ah get over him?" Rogue sighed, falling into a chair.

"You were with him a long time, Anna. You can't just forget about him,"

"Ah guess you're right, ya look kinda tired 'Ro Ah'm gonna go so ya can rest,"

"I am rather tired. Thanks for coming, Anna,"

"See ya later,"

-

Rogue got ready for her date early, she had spent most of her day in the danger room, hoping to distract herself as she anxiously awaited this evening. She pulled out two jeweled barrettes and clipped her curly hair back behind each ear. She then put on her make up, and earrings, before going to her closet and putting on her dress. She had bought the dress just for this occasion, it was the perfect little black dress. It was tight and dipped low in the front, revealing a nice amount of cleavage, had a slit up to her hip, and was daringly low in the back. Rogue put on a pair of black open-toed stilettos and she was ready. She looked at the clock, it was only six, she still had an hour before David would arrive.

"Wow, you look great Rogue," Bobby said, whistling, when she walked into the dining room.

"Thank ya," she said, twirling around. She poured herself a glass of water turning back to him. "Ya don't think it's to revealing do ya?"

"Nah, you look hot trust me,"

"O-kay good 'cus Ah'm really looking forward to tonight. Ah think tonight Ah'm going ta tell David..." but the words died on her lips as her glass slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. For standing in the doorway was her former lover.

"Remy," he heard her whisper, so softly he wasn't sure she had said it, save for her lips moving. She looked great. All Remy wanted to do at that moment was pull her into his arms and apologize. But, as anger flashed in her eyes, he knew that wouldn't be a smart move. Although, he always did like to gamble.

"Did ya miss me, chere?" he asked walking towards her and placing a hand on her hip. He smiled at her seductively and hoped she would take this well. He looked into her eyes and a brief glimmer of hope filled him, before she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Hard. He fell over as she stormed out of the room.

"That went better then I thought it would,"


	5. Drunken Confessions

Rogue stomped into her room furiously and slammed the door behind her. Who do he think he was? He just waltzed in here like nothing, like he his harsh words were nothing. Rogue slammed her fist down on her dresser, breaking in half, which made her even angrier. She needed some fresh air. She walked over to the window, threw it open and stuck her head out. She flew out the window and walked to the front of the mansion, deciding to wait for David there in case Remy went to her room. She was not going to let him ruin her night.

Remy walked into Rogue's room, expecting her to be there, ready for a fight. But she wasn't there. He checked the bathroom before walking to the open window to look out. He saw Rogue pacing at the end of the driveway when a car pulled up alongside her. A nice car. A nice car with a man at the wheel. That explained the dress, she had a date. Remy smiled before running downstairs to follow her, only to be intercepted by Jean.

"Bobby told me what happened in the kitchen. Rogue's been looking forward to tonight, please don't ruin it for her," she said eying him suspiciously.

"I wouldn't do anything' like that chere. 'Sides I didn' even know what was goin' on until you jus' tol' me," he replied, flashing her a smile.

"Just give her some space, o-kay?"

"Sure thin'," he said walking away hurriedly.

Remy hooped onto his bike thinking he'd never catch up with them, but, lucky for him, her date drove slow. So slow Remy thought he could have run after the car and saved some gas. When they finally arrived at the restaurant Remy parked his bike in the back, while they went to the valet. Once inside Remy sat at the crowded bar, watching them. Rogue's back was to him, so Remy knew she wouldn't see him.

He noticed Rogue didn't have any gloves on, then he realized she hadn't had any on when she had slapped him either. Remy leaned closer, watching them eat. Rogue laid her hand on the table and her date put his hand atop hers. His bare hand on her bare hand. What was going on? Remy wondered. Since when could Rogue touch? Remy ordered a drink as he what else had changed since he'd left. Or maybe this was the big surprise Rogue had wanted to keep from him? No, she would have told him about this. This must have happened later.

They got up to dance, and Remy felt his anger rise, as the date rubbed his hand up and down Rogue's back. He needed another drink. He downed the bitter liquor in one gulp. Rogue kissed the date softly on the lips. Another drink. They sat down and ordered dessert, laughing and touching. Another drink, and another.

How come no one had told him about this? He thought thinking back on his conversations with Ororo. Another drink. He had asked about Rogue and she had not told him about her powers, or about this man. Another drink. This man who had obviously taken his place. Another drink. This man who kept touching and kissing his Rogue. Another drink. But she wasn't his anymore. Was she? He was going to go find out, after he had another drink.

"...And that's the third file she's lost. I mean the first two were bad enough, but I overlooked them, because they weren't that important. But this one, well that was an important file, and I almost lost a client because of it. I don't want to fire her, I mean she's a single mom with two kids and I feel bad but I don't know what to do. What do you think Anna?"

Rogue looked up and tried to look more interested. She had heard what he said, but she was distracted. Her mind kept wandering back to Remy. She wondered if he had noticed she hadn't been wearing gloves when she had slapped him.

"Well ya should talk to her. Let her know that ya don't want to fire her, but ya will if ya have eta," he nodded and continued to complain about his inept secretary, while Rogue turned her thoughts to telling David that she was a mutant. She just didn't know how he would take it. He had never talked about mutants, or his views about them.

"Maybe I just need a vacation. Maybe you can come with me, after the surgery of course," David looked at her hopefully, waiting for her answer.

"That sounds great David, but there's something Ah need ta tell ya first," Rogue paused, biting her lip, searching for the right words.

"So y' can tell him t'ings, eh Rogue. But y' keep evert'in' from Remy?"

"Do you know this man Anna?" David asked as Rogue turned panicked eyes towards him.

"So y' didn' tell him about me chere?" Remy slurred drunkly. "At leas' I'm not de only one ye keep t'ings from,"

"Remy!" Rogue said, trying not to shout, as there were already a number of people looking their way. "Ya're drunk and ya're makin' a scene, would you pleases just leave meh alone!"

"How come ye didn' tell me about your powers Rogue?"

"Rogue? Powers? What is he talking about Anna?" Remy turned his attention to David, fixing his fiery gaze on him.

"She didn' tell y', she's a mutant. Y' didn' tell him Rogue? What about us Rogue? Did y' tell him were lovers?"

"Remy Stop!" Rogue ordered. She had lost her temper now and she stood up razing her voice. " None o' that is any of your business!"

"Is what he says true, Anna?" David asked quitely, a dazed expression on his face. Rogue sighed as she looked at him.

"Yes, it's true. Ah am a mutant and he is my ex,"

"I think you better leave," David said softly.

"David, can we talk about this?" Rogue pleaded.

"Goodbye, Anna," was all he said. Rogue turned and quickly left, Remy on her heels. She stood at the curb for a moment, her arms crossed across her chest, stomping her foot, before rounding in on Remy.

"Ya've been back one day!" she yelled, holding up her index finger and shaking it in his face. "One day and ya're already messing things up!"

"I'm sorry chere," He mumbled reaching out for her, but she moved away. "I didn' know you hadn' told him dat y' were a mutant," he moved closer to her, but this time she didn't move away.

"Why are ya doin' this ta meh?" she asked. He looked at her and she tried to read the emotions swimming across his eyes, when Remy suddenly leaned forward and vomited on her shoes, before passing out cold.

"One day, LeBeau. Ya've been back one day and ya ruined my shoes, my date, and my relationship. Ah should just leave ya here, but Ororo's looking forward ta seein' ya," Rogue leaned down and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Then she lifted him up and carried him to his bike.

"Wake up, Remy," she ordered, slapping his face, gently, for it already bore a red bruise where she slapped him earlier.

"Is dat you chere?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it's meh, now get on," she said helping him onto the back of the bike.

"I missed y' chere," He stated as she climbed onto the bike.

"Sure ya did,"

"Is dis a dream?"

"No," Rogue revved the engine before tearing out of the parking lot. Remy leaned into her and put his hand on her bare thigh, rubbing it softly. Rogue slapped his hand away.

"Y' smell good," Remy mumbled pushing her hair away from her neck and nuzzling his face into it. She shrugged him off. Rogue went even faster, desperate to get home and away from him. They were almost there, just two more blocks, when Remy put his hand back on her leg and started whispering in her ear.

"I still love y'," he whispered. Rogue slammed on the brakes and pushed him off the bike and away from her.

"Find your own way back!" she yelled, before taking his keys and flying off.


	6. Just Friends?

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me over a year to update but I got married, started a new job and haven't had time for much of anything, but here it is hope you enjoy.

Remy awoke the next morning with, what felt like, a jackhammer going off in his head. His mouth was dry, his eyes were crusty and heavy, and he wasn't sure where he was at. What had happened last night? What time is it? He tried to open his eyes only to quickly snap them shut against the bright sun shining through a window. His muscles felt slow and heavy and when he tried to roll over, away from the light, his world began to spin and his stomach lurched. How much did he drink?

"How ya feeling?" a soft feminine voice asked. Remy's inebriated brain tried to place the voice, but couldn't think past his heart praying it was her. Hoping she had taken pity on him, helped him home, and was on the way to forgiving him. _It's not her, _his brain insisted. _I don't care, just shut up and let me pretend._ But as he cracked open his eyes and saw bright red hair falling over a blurry face and he had to admit it wasn't her.

"Is drat you Jeannie?" he managed to croak out.

"Yes it's me how are you feeling?" she whispers soothingly. He feels something cold and wet against his forehead and decides to try and open his eyes again. It looked like he was in his room, though he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was following Rogue and her date to a restaurant. He had watched them, and she had touched him, hadn't she? He wasn't sure if she had really touched her date or if that had just been a drunken illusion.

"How did I get here? What happened? I can' remember,"

"You called here. About ten times, rambling about how you were stranded. So we found you and brought you here. That was pretty early this morning,"

"This morning'? What time is it?"

"It's about three o'clock. I take it you didn't give Rogue any space,"

"I really don' remember what I did, but I have a feeling' drat it wasn't good," his cloudy mind tried to sort through the events of the previous night. He remembered trying to talk to Anna, embarrassing her somehow, in front of her date, but the details were a blur. "I think I'm groin' to hop in the shower, try and figure out what happened last night,"

"O-quay. I'll talk to you later, just," Jean paused and sighed, "don't hurt her any more Remy, just let her be,"

-

Rogue sat in her room talking to David on the phone, trying to repair the damage Gambit had caused to their relationship. Just thinking about the previous night made her head ache. Not only was she surprised Gambit had returned she couldn't believe he had followed her on her date. She also couldn't believe her reaction to seeing him again. Even though she had prayed he wouldn't come, she had been trying to prepare herself if he did. She thought she was over him, but when she had seen him in the kitchen, her first response had been excitement. Her pulse had quickened her palms had gotten clammy, and her traitorous heart had warmed with a love she had believed long dead. Luckily anger and hurt had quickly stepped in before she had a chance to make a fool out of herself.

Just a couple of days ago she had believed herself well over him, but after seeing him again she knew she loved him as much as she did when he left. She wondered if she would ever stop loving him, she also wondered if he had meant it when he had said he still loved her. She tried not to hope, but her heart wouldn't listen to reason.

"Ah'm sorry Ah didn't tell ya, David, but ya have ta understand ah can't just announce ta every person Ah meet what Ah am,"

"I understand why you didn't tell me at first, but it's been two months Anna. And we've spent a lot of time together, and in all that time you couldn't tell what kind of person I am? Did you really think I'd react badly to finding out you were a mutant? I'm sorry Anna but you obviously weren't ready to tell me and I think that says a lot about our relationship. I have to go. I hope everything goes well with the surgery,"

He hung up and Rogue massaged her temples, telling herself she should feel more disappointed then she was. David was a great guy, so why didn't she feel worse about their relationship ending. It was true there had always been a certain amount of passion missing from their relationship. She sighed. _Now what? _A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Rogue?" Remy's familiar voice called from the other side of her door. "Can I come in, chair?"

Rogue ignored him, hoping he would leave.

"Please let me in. I just want at talk. I know you're in there. Anna? Please,"

Remy held his breath, listening for some sound of movement inside. He was starting to think she was going to make him wait out here all day, when the door opened and she was standing there, looking both exasperated and gorgeous. She had let her hair grow long again. He loved it long, her shining locks curled all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a white tank top, blue denim shorts and white sandals. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes glittered angrily. A wave of lust came over Remy so strong he almost moaned aloud. He hadn't felt lust like this in a long time.

"Well?" she demanded impatiently, "What do ya want?"

"I..uh. I don' really remember what happened last night chair, but if I ruined your night I'm sorry," he smiled his most charming smile, all the while trying to keep from reaching out to touch her. His hands itched with the need, but he still wasn't sure if he had dreamed it when the guy had touched her.

"_If _you ruined mash night? _If?_ Ya didn't just ruin mash night you ruined mash relationship with a great guy. And ya don't even remember it?" she moved away from the door and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Ah really don't wanna go over all the details Gambit, lets just say that ya were drunk, an ya told mah date ah was a mutant, something Ah hadn't told him yet, and then threw up all ovah me,"

"Look, Anna, can we jus' forget about last night an' try ta get along?"

"Ah guess Ah could try, but Ah aint makin' no promises swamp rat," she said jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "And Ah'm agreeing to this on two conditions, first no more trying to cop a feel, and second Ah don't evah want to hear ya say Ah love you ta me again, o-kay?"

"If dat's what you want chere. i jus' need to ask you one more t'ing," he paused awkwardly, not wanting to make her angry with him again, but desperately needing to know if what he had seen last night had been real. "Last night I thought I saw you touchin' you're date, did you really or did I imagine it?"

"No ya didn't imagine it, Ah was touching him,"

Remy felt his hands itch even more. He wanted to touch her so bad he had to clench his hands to keep them at his sides. All these years he had tried to pretend other women were her, believing she had been untouchable. And all that time she had been here. Not only touchable but probably touched by other men. Regret like he had never felt coursed through him.

"Is dat what...I mean when I left..."

"Yes Remy, that's what Ah was hiding from you"

'But why didn' you jus' tell me?"

"At first Ah wanted ta surprise ya, but when you got so angry with me, Ah wanted you to trust meh, Remy. Let's not dwell on that o-kay? It was three years ago, Ah'm over it. Look remy the surgery's in a couple of hours an' Ah've got ta get ready,"

Remy tried not to let the shock of her words show on his face. She was so calm. Not the Rogue he remembered, she would have yelled and screamed at him. She wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. _Mon Dieu, what else has changed, _he wondered.

"Wait, why do you need to get ready for the surgery?" he asked as the remainder of her statement sunk in.

"Cus Ah'm the donor,"

"Anythin' else I should know?"

"Nuthin' ya need at know cajun. Ah've got at go,"

She sauntered out and Remy marveled again at how different she was. It wasn't just they way she looked, it was everything. She was so confident, so calm. Was she really over him? He hoped not. A devilish smile spread across Remy's face as he sat down on her bed. He would try and get along with her, and eventually he would seduce her and she would be his again.

-

An hour later Rogue went into the infirmary to prepare for the operation. Her feelings were a boiling tempest that raged in the pit of her stomach. Seeing Gambit again was turning her world upside down. It was easy to hate him when he wasn't here, easy to hold onto her anger and let it ease her pain. But with him here, it was so easy to love him, and to forget how hurt and angry she was. She would have to be careful this time around. He had hurt her so badly when he left, she didn't think she could live through that again.


	7. Secret admirer

When Rogue awoke, a little over 10 hours later, it was to find Gambit sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Rogue hated to see him like that. With him slumped down in his chair, his unruly chestnut hair falling over his eyes. There was a certain boyish charm to his long locks, as they curled gently at his neck. He looked so innocent, as his features softened in sleep. So trustworthy, so utterly incapable of breaking her heart. That was a dangerous path to wander, even in her mind. To trust him again, after all these years, would only lead to heartbreak.

As Rogue attempted to readjust herself to a more comfortable position, hot, searing pain coursed down her side and she couldn't keep from moaning at the pain.

Remy shifted in his chair, his neck ached from sleeping in such an awkward position. He stretched trying to ease the stiffness in his limbs, when he noticed a pair of bright green eyes staring at him.

She looked pale and in pain. He wanted to put his arms around her and sooth her, but he knew she wouldn't welcome his touch. She would probably resent him for it.

"How ya feelin' chere?" he asked trying not to sound to flirtatious.

She stared at him, skepticism etched clearly in her eyes. Her eyebrows drew together in concentration. She looked at him with such wariness, it caused him to pause. She didn't answer and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Remy couldn't remember having felt so nervous, and he didn't like it one bit. He was confident, he could win Rogue back, it just might take longer than he originally thought.

"Do you need anythin'? Water?"

"Ah'm fine Gambit. What are you doing here?" she finally responded.

"Jus' waitin' for you to wake up,"

"Just waitin' for me ta wake up? So ya could ask me if Ah needed anything? How long have ya been sittin' here?"

"Not long," he answered evasively. For some reason, he didn't want her to know he had been sitting there, waiting for her since she had gone into surgery. He was just trying to be nice. He had been concerned about her. Remy suddenly felt very angry, and was about to tell her so when the door opened and Kitty Pryde walked in carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Anna how're you feeling. Look what just came for you. Aren't they beautiful? Do you think David sent them to you?" Kitty fired off, a mile a minute.

"Hi Kitty. Ah'm feelin' fine Ah guess. Jus' tire. Could ya check the card on those flowers for meh?" Rogue replied with a smile she had never had with Remy, much to his chagrin.

"It says it's from a secret admirer. Who do you think that could be?"

"Well Ah don't know sugah, but Ah'm gettin' tired, if ya'll don't mind lettin' meh get some rest,"

-

Over the next few days Gambit came to Rogue's room a few times a day. He'd bring her a snack, play cards, or just sit and watch some t.v. He was her constant companion, and Rogue had to admit, she enjoyed his company. She had missed him over the years. She had forgotten that he had been a good friend.

Even though she enjoyed his company, she tried not to enjoy it too much. She was afraid if she did, she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings from him. And if he found any of that out she didn't know what he would do. That was the problem with Gambit, she never knew what to expect from him. Lies fell so easily from his mouth, and always convincingly, you never knew where you stood with him.

Just then Henry McCoy walked in, interrupting her thoughts. He carried a large bouquet of roses and an elegantly wrapped package, which Rogue assumed was for her. She had gotten flowers from her secret admirer every day since the surgery. Rogue had assumed it was Gambit trying to seduce her, but a sniff from Logan had told her, none of the flowers were from him.

"More gifts from your silent suitor have arrived," Hank said merrily handing her the package and putting the flowers in a vase. Rogue ran her finger along the smooth red wrapping of the package. A gold bow wrapped delicately around the rectangular gift. She felt uneasy about the flowers andnow the gift.

"Ah'm gonna need an army ta help meh carry all these flowers up ta my room," Rogue replied with a shaky grin. She was hesitant to open the package for some reason.

"Yes well I'm sure we can gather the troops to help," he turned from arranging the roses and smiled. "Are you going to open your gift?"

Rogue just smiled and began pulling off the ribbon and paper. As she opened the velvet box, she couldn't hold in a gasp of surprise and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my," Hank remarked, as he glanced into the box. Lying in the box was a stunning diamond necklace. There was also a note. It said: To remind you of me, until we meet again my love.

"Who sends these kinds of things without saying who they are?" Rogue wondered aloud.

"This is most peculiar, perhaps he is someone you dated and he would like to rekindle the romance,"

"Maybe. Well no sense in worryin' about it. Ah just want ta get back ta my every day things,"

"Then let's check how you're doing and if all is well you can go back to your every day things,"

-

Remy sat in Rogue's room waiting for her. He looked around her room and scowled. The flowers had been brought up and placed all over her room. Just who was this guy? Buying her flowers and jewelry and never saying who he was. And there was another package, sitting on Rogue's dresser. It had been there when Remy walked in, and he was dying to see what was in it. Who was this guy? The secret admirer thing gave him a bad feeling.

Just then Rogue walked in, interrupting his thoughts. she was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and sandals. She looked, and Remy was struck by her beauty.

"How ya doin' chere?"

"Hey Gambit. What are ya doing here?"

"I was jus' waitin' for you. You got another gift from the mystery guy,"

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked towards her dresser where the package sat.

"Ah don't know why but this guy gives meh the creeps," Rogue said as she opened the box. "Oh my god,"

"What is it, Rogue?" Remy jumped to her side and peered into the box. Inside was pictures of Rogue. Many of them from the night Remy came back, and there was one picture of a naked man. Remy grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

" 'I'm so glad you're finally willing to embrace our love. That David wasn't good enough for you. No one can love you like I can. Here is a picture to remind you of me until we can be together again.' Who is dis psycho, Anna?"

"Ah have no idea. He doesn't even look vaguely familiar. Ah knew there was something weird about this guy," Rogue walked to the trash and threw the box and pictures in. "What a nut," she shrugged and walked to her closer.

"Don' you want to try an' figure out who dis guy is?"

"Nah. Ah'm not worried about it. What can he do ta meh anyways?"

"I know chere, but de guy is obviously stalkin' you. It wouldn't hurt to try an' figure out who he is,"

"Ah don't want to worry about it, okay? What can he do to meh? Ah've got to go for a fitting for mah dress for the wedding, and then Ah'm gonna get some lunch, you wanna come?"

"I'd love to, Anna,"


	8. Walk in the Park

Rogue walked silently through a park eating an ice cream, Gambit at her side. She was starting to wonder if inviting him along was such a good idea. She had agreed to being friends with him in the hopes that if she just spent some time with him it would make it easier for her to resist his flirtations. But it wasn't. It was nice to be around him again, she had missed him terribly over the years, but when she was with him she forgot to be wary of him. They sat down on a bench to finish their snack.

"So Anna, what have you been doin' these last couple of years? Seems like a lots since I been gone," Remy asked staring into her lovely green eyes. She looked different, her hair was long and curly, the way he liked it. It had been short and straight when he left. But it wasn't just her looks that were different it was something else.

"Not much has changed really. Jus' me Ah suppose,"

"Sure is a lot of changes wit you. Your powers an' dat guy. I hear you been datin' a lot since I left,"

"Who told ya that?" she asked eying him warily. The cold air wiped her hair into her face and Remy couldn't resist pushing a lock behind her ear. She jerked back as though he had slapped her.

"Bobby tol' me, he said since you got control of your powers you been goin' out pickin' up men," Remy tried not to sound so accusatory, but jealousy got the better of him, and bitterness filled his voice. He didn't like that other men had touched her. Other men had, and he hadn't.

"So," Rogue snapped. Angry at his accusatory tone. "What did ya expect me to do? Sit around alone cus Ah didn't have you?"

"I don' know, but I didn' expect you to be datin'. I thought-"

"Ya thought what Gambit? That Ah'd be here waitin' for ya. As if my powers would have even made a difference,"

"It might have,"

"Don't kid yah self. You saw this comin' an that's why ya left,"

"How can you say dat chere? You know I want you,"

"Yeah, in your bed. Ah want more than that now. That's why Ah've been datin' a lot. Ah want a decent relationship with a decent man," Gambit reeled back as though she had slapped. Anger darkened his face.

"An' you're gonna get dat by pretendin' your not a mutant. Now dat you can trick people, why not, eh?"

"It's not like that Gambit. Ah'm just tryin' ta give mahself a chance,"

"Why can't you give us a chance den, Anna,"

"Dammit Remy! You left meh, remember? So stop actin' like this is my fault. We had our chance and you ruined it. Gawd Remy,"

Rogue turned away from him and began walking away. Tears stung the back of her eyes, tears she swore she would never shed over him again.

"Anna wait," Remy said grabbing her arm. Rogue turned around, with all her grief and pain that he had caused showing plainly on her face, and Remy found he couldn't face it. He stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Anna,"

"Ya can't even look meh in the eye when ya say that? You're a coward Remy," Rogue turned and walked away. Remy watched her retreating figure and felt a tight clenching pain in his chest. It was hard to breath and wondered if this was how she had felt when he had left.

-

Later that day Rogue sat in Storm's hospital room, with Jean going over pictures of flower arrangements. Now that she was doing better Logan had agreed to let her take part in some of the wedding plans, as long as she didn't get to stressed. Rogue was supposed to be helping her pick out flower arrangements for the wedding party, but she found her mind wandering to a certain Cajun swamp rat who she was so over. Really she is. Even if she can't stop thinking about him.

"Anna? Did you not here my question?" Ororo asked.

"Huh?" Rogue snapped herself out of her thoughts and forced herself to pay attention to the catalog in her friends hands. "Sorry sugah, mah mind must have wandered. What'd ya say?"

"Are you o-kay, Anna? You seem distracted. Logan said you had lunch with Remy today, did he upset you?" Storm and Jean each pinned her with a questioning stare. Rogue squirmed under their glares.

"No it aint nothin' like that,"

"You know you can tell me, Anna, I've felt that we've become close since Remy's departure, and although he is my friend, so are you," Ororo said.

"You're feelings are so tumultuous I can feel them raging even now, maybe if you talked about it, it would help you feel better," Jean said with a kind smile.

"Oh, Ah've just been so confused since he got back. Ah want him, every time Ah look at him, but Ah hate him every time Ah look at him. Ah miss the way things were between us. We always had such fun, and Ah want that back, Ah want my friend back. But it's had when Ah want him for sex too. Especially when that's what he wants,"

"Well why don't you?" Jean asked.

"Why don't Ah what?"

"Have sex with him. If that's all you really want then why not just do it and get it out of your system?"

"It's not just that," Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. "Ah want my friend back. But Ah don't think I can forgive him for leaving meh, especially when I don't really know why he did it,"

"Well maybe-" Jeans words were cut short by a knock at the door. Bobby poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but this just came for you, Anna," Bobby said handing Rogue a large envelope. Inside was pictures of her and Remy in the park, and a letter. The letter read: My darling Anna, we will be together soon. If that guy in the park touches you again I'll gut him like a fish. I love you more than words can express. If I couldn't have you I'd die. Soon my sweet.

"This guy is a loon," Rogue said crumpling up the letter and tossing it in the trash.

"Maybe we should try and figure out who this guy is, Anna," Jean said, worry creasing her brow.

"Ah'm not worried about it. He's just some psycho, what can he do?"

"It is rather strange that he has been able to leave these packages for you, all over and no one has noticed him," Ororo commented.

"What can this guy do to meh? Really? Ah doubt he knows Ah'm a mutant and if he does Ah doubt he is one, so Ah'm not really worried,"

"But Rogue..."

"Stop worryin'. Ah'll be fine, as soon as Ah figure out what Ah'm goin' to do about Remy"


	9. Weddings and midnight confessions

Two weeks later

Rogue sat alone at the wedding party table watching Ororo and Logan dancing. They were laughing and gazing into each other's eyes with such love, Rogue couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy deep and aching in her heart. Now that it's possible Rogue longs with a family of her own desperately, but hopes of that seem far off. All the dates she's been on and the one guy who seemed decent left.

Rogue sighed and twirled her champagne glass between her fingers. The wedding and reception had been held at the mansion, outdoors beneath white canopied tent. Fairy lights hung across the room and white and lavender flowers sat at each table. These gave the place a fairy tale garden feel. Rogue was very happy for her friends, but was feeling sorry for herself.

Time to snap out of it gal. Ya'll can't mope around all night. Rogue looked at her newly married friends again. Ororo looked radiant in her simple wedding gown, her long hair had been curled and small flowers had been placed here and there. She was happy and well on her way to a full recovery.

"Hey, Anna," Bobby said sliding into the seat next to her. "Why you sitting here all by your lonesome instead of dancing?" he asked with a goofy smile on his face Rogue couldn't help but returning.

"Oh, Ah'm just resting, all the excitement from the wedding ya know. Where's ya date Ah didn't think ya'd give tha poor gal a break?" Bobby had brought a pretty blond girl named April with him. They had met at a coffee shop and Bobby was clearly enamored with her.

"I gave her a break. 'Sides, how could I keep dancing and having a good time when my good friend, Anna is sitting here looking so down. Why don't you dance with me?" Bobby smiled at her as he stood and held his hand out to her. Rogue smiled at his consideration and took his hand. As he lead her out onto the dance floor she saw his date dancing with Hank.

"April seems at ease here," Rogue commented.

"Yeah, she's real understanding, and smart. I still can't believe my luck to have found a girl like her, just sitting in a coffee shop,"

"Yeah, ya are a lucky guy, Bobby," Anna said, unable to keep a hint of sadness out of her voice.

"So, what about this guy who keeps sending you all the gifts?"

"Ah really have no idea who this guy is, it gives me the creeps to know he's watchin' meh but, Ah'm not really worried, if he gets too weird Ah'll find him an' put an end ta this nonsense,"

-

Remy stood alone in a dark corner, sipping his glass of whiskey, observing the party. Or so it seemed, he really only had eyes for Rogue. She was dancing with Bobby and seemed to be having a good time. Remy knew there was nothing between them, but he still felt jealous watching them. He never dreamed he'd be jealous of hand holding, but he was. He was consumed with thoughts of her with other men. He could see her kissing them, touching them, and those thoughts consumed him with a rage unlike any other.

As he watched, Beast cut in, then Nightcrawler. Soon Remy would make his move. He would get her back tonight, he would make her understand why he had left and how sorry he was. He looked at her smile and his heart ached. She had changed since he left and it was because of him. He had broken her heart and left her jaded. Even now her smile was guarded, like she wanted kindness, but was afraid of getting hurt again. Rogue had never been afraid before, of anything. Now was definitely the time to make it up to her. He would make her happy, even if took the rest of his life.

-

When Rogue finished dancing she sat back in her seat and helped herself to another glass of champagne. The night air was cool and Rogue was having a good time. She watched as her friends danced and laughed. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Rogue was about to return to the dance floor when she heard a rustling of the tent behind her. Maybe it was the psycho taking pictures of her again. Rogue got up to investigate. She hoped it was him so she could catch the guy and beat the hell out of him for harassing her.

Rogue stepped out of the tent into the cold night. It was dark out, with only the light from the tent shining out. She squinted her eyes into the dark night and saw a figure running quickly towards the mansion. She followed the fast moving figure, and watched him climb into a window. She followed him in through the window, only to be grabbed from behind, as a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, is al'ight, chere. I's on'y me," Remy whispered into her ear, as he pulled her up against his body.

"Remy? What tha hell are ya doin'?" Rogue demanded, stepping out of his embrace and turning to face him. Remy's red eyes burned in the dark and Rogue looked around realizing they were in his room.

"I need ta talk to you, Anna, an' I didn' t'ink you would listen," he replied reaching for his hand.

"Maybe ya thought right," she said slapping his hand away.

"Come on, chere just give me a chance. I want to make t'ings right between us," when reached for her again she tried to slap his hand, but he anticipated it this time and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his embrace. Rogue gasped as her body came flush with his hard body. She stared into his eyes which burned intensely.

Remy ran one hand down to the small of her back and pulled her even closer, reveling in the feel of her soft curves. He buried his other hand into her silky hair and angled her face towards his. He could feel her breathing quicken and her lips parted.

"Anna...I...," Remy wanted to explain, he really did. But her lips, mere centimeters from his were proving an impossible temptation. He lowered his lips to hers, fully expecting her to stop him, but when she didn't he lost all control. He ran his hands over her body and ran his tongue over her lips.

Rogue moaned deep in her throat as Remy's kiss assaulted her senses. He ran his hands over her body and cupped her breasts. Rogue's head swam. She should stop him, and she would, in just a minute. As soon as it stopped feeling so good. Besides it was just a kiss. She could handle a kiss. Any minute now she would deck him for this. His mastery was startling. His lips were firm, applying just the right amount of pressure, while his tongue sensuously explored her mouth. She felt his hands skim her ribcage, then circle around to her back. She was only dimly aware of his fingers working her zipper down as his tongue plundered her mouth.

Remy stepped back to let her dress fall and groaned when he saw she wore nothing beneath it. He shrugged out of his coat and pulled her back into his arms. He licked her throat where her pulse beat frantically. As he cupped her smooth breasts in his hand, he remembered everything he had wanted to say to her.

"Anna, I need to tell you-"

"Shut up, Remy. Just kiss me," he was only too happy to comply. From then on no words passed between. They were nothing more than a flurry of kisses and caresses. Rogue tore frantically at Remy's clothes, desperate to feel his skin. She ripped open his shirt, sending buttons flying, then ran her hands down the hard muscles of his chest and stomach.

Remy moaned and threw his head back as she placed open-mouthed kisses on his chest. Her fingers worked at his belt and when she flicked her tongue over his nipple, he couldn't take anymore. Scooping her up he carried her to his bed. He ran his fingers over her skin, skin that felt as smooth as he dreamed it would, skin that tasted as good as he dreamed it would. Her emerald eyes shined with desire as she watched him, further inflaming his desire.

He kissed her then, unable to wait a moment longer. She responded with such intensity Remy's head swam. He bent his head to lick her nipple and let his hand drift between her thighs to where she was wet and ready or him. When he couldn't wait a moment longer he took her and felt a contentment wash over him the likes of which he had never felt before. This was what he had been searching for with all those nameless women, this sublime feeling of more than just physical pleasure. He felt like his heart was swelling within his chest until he could not contain the feelings that burned in him.

"Ah Rogue, mon doux, ma vie, my love, je vous aime à jamais," as they climaxed in unison he rained kisses on her face, praying she would forgive, feeling his love for her burn in his soul, he knew he could never again live without her. He just prayed, as they fell asleep in each others arms, that she would let him stay with her.


	10. Everything changes

Rogue awoke the next morning still wrapped in Remy's arms. He held her tightly against his body, like he was afraid of losing her. She carefully worked her way out of his embrace, careful not to wake him. She sighed as she looked at his sleeping form. Last night was amazing and it took all her willpower not to climb right back in bed and wake him up. She stretched languidly as she went to retrieve her dress. She saw Remy's torn clothing and blushed, she glanced back to him and saw claw marks on his back. She had always known it would be like that between them. Hot, blinding, passionate, neither aware of anything but each other. God, she had missed him. Now she needed answers, as soon as he woke up she would hear what he was trying to say last night.

As she put her dress back on something caught the sunlight shining in through the window and reflected into her eyes. Curious, she went to inspect the object closer. She saw a familiar looking silver frame poking out of Remy's bag. Rogue retrieved it and saw it was the picture of her and Remy she had thrown out her window when he left. How did he get it, and in one piece? She picked up his bag and found her jewelry box in there as well.

Rogue looked at Remy's sleeping form. She walked out the door and headed towards her room. She had to think before she talked to him. Finding her things in his bag had thrown her for a loop. Last night had her confused. She wanted him, but was lust all that all that was between them? Rogue loved him still, but did she trust him? Could they make a relationship work? Rogue wanted marriage and kids, but what about Remy?

-

Remy awoke and stretched his tired limbs. He couldn't keep a self satisfied smile from his face. He reached for the source of that smile, but the bed was empty. Remy opened his eyes and peered around his room. Rogue wasn't there. His smile fell and his brow creased, he debated whether he should go after her. If she's mad then he definatley needs to wait. But if she's not, keeping her waiting will get her mad.

Remy sat there debating which way he should screw himself when an angry yell, that sounded like Rogue, tore through the air. He shot out of bed, pulled on his pants, realized they were torn beyond repair, cursed, and grabbed a pair of jeans. He ran barefoot and shirtless, buttoning his pants as he went. Rogue hadn't sounded scared or in pain, merely angry and distressed. Remy just prayed he wasn't the cause of that yell.

As he reached Rogue's room he walked through the open door and stopped dead in his tracks. Rogue's room looked like a tornado had hit it, or a madman. Her dresser drawers had pulled out their contents strewn around her room. Her pillows and bed spread had been ripped to shreds. Her mirror was shattered, pictures had been torn from the wall and destroyed. In their place bitch, whore, cheater and slut had been spray painted.

Remy could tell Rogue was angry beyond words. Her jaw was clenched so tightly he could see the tension making the veins in her neck bulge. Her fists clenched and unclenched on a wadded up piece of paper. She looked so angry Remy was afraid she was going to start throwing things.

"Anna? You o-kay, chere?" he asked, hoping to calm her down a little.

"Ah'm going ta find that little pervert an' Ah'm going ta kill him," she said dropping the paper and turning to face him. She wore her dress from the previous night, her hair was delicsiously rumpled. Long curls fell out of her formerly stylish up do. She was bare foot and rumpled, but she still looked damn sexy. It took all of Remy's willpower to keep a lecherous grin from his face. The seriousness of the situation quickly calmed his raging hormones.

"Mebbe you ought ta wait 'till you cool down chere. I mean dis guy did get through the security here, he might be dangerous," Remy tried to reason. But by the look on her face he was unsucessful.

"Ah don't need ta cool down. Ah need ta stop this psycho," Rogue began picking up her scattered clothes. She stripped off her clothes, not caring that Remy was standing there, and pulled on clean clothes.

"Let me go wit' you den. In case ya need help," he offered. Something about this guy gave Remy a bad feeling.

"Is everything o-kay? I heard a scream," Jean asked, poking her head into Rogue's room. "Oh my God. What happened in here?" she asked when she got a good look at the disaster that had been Rogue's room.

"No Remy Ah need ta do this by myself," Rogue said without so much as a glance in Jeans direction.

"Anna, wait," Remy called as she flew out the window. He ran to the window, leaning out as far as he could. "Rogue!" he screamed, but she kept going.

"Gambit? What's going on?" Jean asked again, drawing Remy's attention away from Rogue's retreating form.

"It's dat psycho stalker," Remy replied with a sigh and a shake of his head. "He came in here sometime last night an' did this," Remy spread his arms to indicate the destroyed room.

"But how? He was obviously in a rage when he did this, I would have felt emotions that strong. And how did he get past the mansions security," Jean glanced around the room a look of confusion on her face.

"I got a bad feelin' about dis guy Jean. I don' think he's human, otherwise, how'd he get past our security so many times?" Remy paced the length of the room, concern for Rogue making him edgy. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, savoring the way the nicotine calmed his nerves. He didn't think Rogue would mind the smoke given the state her room was in.

"You don't think he could actually harm Rogue do you?"

"Non. But I don't really know dat. Mebbe he's a mutant, an' dat's how he's been gettin' in here all de time. What if he's dangerous an' what if he can hurt her?" Remy stopped pacing and put his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot. He then flicked the butt out the window and plopped down on the corner of Rogue's bed with a sigh. He half hoped Rogue didn't find the guy, just so she wouldn't have to face him alone.

"Where was Rogue when all of this happened? Did she go out or something?" Jean glanced at Remy and even though she couldn't read his mind the answer to her question was written plainly across his face.

"No, she didn't go out she was...uh with me," Remy replied.

"I told you to give her space," Jean said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I gave her plenty of space, an' I didn' mean for anythin' ta happen, it jus' did,"

"Well at least she was there and not here. Who knows what that guys plans were, he must have saw you two together, and then came and did this,"

"Oui, dat was my guess too,"

"Well let's try and clean up this mess before Anna gets back,"

-

Remy sat in the media room idly flicking through the channels on the t.v., not really paying attention to the scenes that flitted across the big screen. The sun was setting outside and Rogue had not returned. 'It be all right. She's fine. You're just overreacting.' Remy assured himself.

"Hey man, if you're not gonna watch anything could you let one of us try?" Bobby asked, sounding mildly irritated.

"Sorry mon ami," Remy said getting up and heading outside. Once outside he lit up a cigarette and walked around the perimeter of the mansion. The sun was setting lower and lower on the horizon, and the sky was turning from a dark orange to a bright purple. Remy wondered if Rogue would be back tonight. He hoped she would. He also hoped they'd be able to talk about the other night. The anticipation of that conversation, along with worrying about Rogue had turned his gut into a boiling pot of bile.

Remy walked back to his room contemplating the events of the past couple of months. This was one of those times he wished life had a rewind button. He would go back in time to right before he left Rogue and made sure he never left her. Then maybe she never would have met that crazy guy and he wouldn't be stalking her now. He also would have been there when she got control of her powers. And then those other men wouldn't have touched her. Jealousy burned in him like a red hot rage. Every time he thought about it he couldn't keep images of her with other men out of his head.

Remy sighed when he reached the door of his room, shaking his head to try and rid his mind of the mental images of Rogue with other men. He pushed open the door and didn't bother turning on the lights, regret, guilt and jealousy had put him in a dark mood. He let his trench coat drop to the floor and pulled off his shoes, then lay back on his bed, arms behind his head.

"Sleepy alreadt sugah?"

Remy jumped with a start and noticed Rogue was sitting in a chair by his bed. She looked at him with an amused grin on her face. Remy let out a breath of relief at the sight of her.

"Anna? Where you been girl? I was gettin' worried,"

"I was at the police station havin' a friend of mine get the letters analyzed,"

"An' did they find anythin'?"

"No. Nothing. No DNA, no fingerprints, nuthin',"

They sat there for a few moments in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Not knowing how to start the conversation that was inevitably coming. This was either the beginning or the end. Both knew it, and didn't know where to start.

"Why'd ya leave, Remy?" Rogue asked finally, no longer able to bear the silence.

"Because, I'm pathetic. It was so hard to see you and want you and not be able to have you. An' den I'd feel guilty cus you didn' have no choice in de matter. But I didn' want to live without you. It was torture chere. An' den when you kept dat secret from me it was like de perfect excuse. It gave me a reason ta be mad at you. It gave me an outlet for all dat frustration, an' I even convinced myself dat I was really mad at you. Dat dat was de only reason why I wanted to leave. Dat I wasn't a selfish bastard," Remy barely took a breath during his whole speech. He stared into Rogue's eyes trying to read the emotions that flashed across her face. He just prayed she could find it in her to forgive him.

"Why'd ya say ya didn't love meh? You couldn't have just left. Ya had to hurt meh like that?"

"I tried to jus' leave, but you came an' tried ta stop me, an' I knew if I listened for too long I'd stay, an' I'd never get another excuse like dat again,"

"So you basically left cus of my powers, right? And now ya want meh back cus I can touch, is that what you're sayin'?"

"No, chere. I's not like dat. Livin' all dese years without you was hell. It wasn't livin', I've never been so miserable,"

"Why didn't ya come back sooner then? Why didn't ya come back for meh?"

"Cus I knew you'd never forgive me. An' I tried to forget you, I tried to move on, chere. I tried ta be happy knowin' you were happier without me, but when 'Ro needed me, it was de perfect excuse ta come back. An' when I saw you again, Anna, it was like I was alive again. Like my life had meaning and I looked forward to de day again cus of you. Without you I can't live I just exist. I'm sorry, Anna. Sorry I hurt you, sorry I lied. Sorry we had to live all those lonely years without each other. I don' know 'bout you, chere, but it was hell on earth for me,"

"Remy," Rogue sighed. She wanted to just forgive him and forget about the past three years, but it would be so hard to trust him again. "Ah don't know what ta do sugah. Ya know I still love ya, but sometimes lovin' you is a burden I'd rather live without. How can Ah trust you again? What if Ah lose control of my powers? Will ya leave again? And how can Ah live with ya if Ah don't have faith in us? Ah used ta believe we could get through anything together, but now, Ah don't know anymore,"

"Anna, I will do whatever I can to make you happy. I love you. More den I ever knew I could love someone. I only want for you t be happy, chere. An' if dat means I have ta leave again I will, whatever you want,"

"Ah don't know what Ah want, Remy," and that was the crux of it. Rogue wanted him, but didn't trust him. She loved him, but hated him for hurting her. She wanted him to stay, but couldn't stand to see him. She felt a passionate longing for him, physically, but that wasn't enough to keep their relationship alive.

Rogue stared at him, his eyes spoke volumes, as to the regret he felt. His eyes were filled with such sorrow it took her breath away. And the thought of never seeing him again caused her breath to seize, and her heart to tighten in her chest. The pain was so intense she wanted to double over and cry out. Just as she had when he left the first time.

"Why do Ah love you?" Rogue asked, sorrowfully. Remy looked into her eyes as they stared at him accusingly, sparkling with unshed tears. She looked so angry. Like it was all his fault she loved him. And maybe it was.

"If I could make y' stop lovin' me I would do it if made y' happy. I would make y' forget about me if I t'ought it would make y' happy, but I don' t'ink it would, chere. Just tell me what I can do to make t'ing right wit' us," his accent was getting stronger, a sure sign he was upset. He was starting to fear Rogue would ask him to leave. Remy didn't know if he could take her rejection. Maybe he should just leave now so he wouldn't have to hear her say she hated him.

"When you left, Remy," Rogue began, interupting his dark thoughts. "Ah felt such despair. Ah don't ever want ta feel like that again. To think that you have that much power over me, over my life. It scares me. Ah don't ever want to feel that way again,"

"What can I do so you'll forgive me?"

"Prove to me that you'll never leave me again. Prove to me that you'l never hurt me again. Give me forever, Remy. Ah want happily ever after. Marriage, kids, everything, and Ah want ta you to want that, "

"I do, chere. I want alla dat wit' you. I can't promise I'll never hurt you again, but I'll do everythin' in my power to make you happy. Can you just give us another try?" Remy stretched his hand out to her. Reaching for her but wanting to give her a choice.

Rogue stared at Remy's hand, wondering if she could take it and forgive him. Looking into his eyes she saw desperation and fear, and maybe even a little hope. Seeing him now, she knew she could never live without him. Slowly, she placed her hand in his.

Remy tried not to grin like an idiot, but he was so happy he couldn't keep a smile from his face. She may not have promised him forever, but she was willing to give them another chance and that meant everything to him. Things would be better know he knew it.

Or at least he thought he did, before the window came crashing in and everything changed.


	11. Confrontations

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Rogue as the window shattered and tiny shards of glass showered around them. The crystalline bits caught and reflected the light from outside and Rogue never thought to look away. Remy moved to shield her from the bits of glass. Rogue was about to push him away when she noticed the pain.

_Pain?_

That wasn't right. Rogue looked down and saw where bits of the glass had already embedded themselves in her skin. Red pools of blood were glimmering at her wounds. Remy wrapped his trench coat around her and tucked her under his arms, crouching low, shielding her with his body as Rogue's confused mind tried to figure out what was going on. Physical pain was as unfamiliar to her as it was to a rock. What's going on here, she thought.

Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, he attempted to charge it but nothing happened. He tried again, but to no avail. He glanced down at Rogue and saw the blood seeping from various wounds on her skin. What was going on?

"Chere?"

"Get away from her!" yelled a strange voice.

Rogue looked up and saw the man from the pictures. He stood just outside the shattered window walking towards them. Rogue desperately searched her memory for some recognition of this man who had been stalking her, but she couldn't place him. Why had this man picked her for his sick infatuation? When she couldn't even remember who he was?

Remy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. He then attempted to charge it, but nothing happened. He tried again, again nothing. He glanced down at Rogue and the cuts on her skin. Her skin that was supposed to be invincible, what the hell was going on here?

"I came for you, Anna," the man said, looking down on with a look of sickening adoration. "I forgive you for what you did. I came to take you away from here, so we can finally be together," he said.

"Ah don't even know who you are?" Rogue sneered, unable to keep the disdain from her voice.

Remy moved in front of Rogue shielding her from the madman that was slowly walking towards them. He didn't know what had happened to their powers, but he would still make this guy sorry. He reached into his pocket and fingered his staff. As soon as he got close enough.

"You don't have to pretend anymore, Anna. We can be together now. Tell him how we met. Outside the library, you bumped into me and I dropped all my books. It was like magic, I knew we were meant to be together, and you knew it too. If it hadn't been for that David you would have been mine then. But now you _will_ be mine, even if I have to kill him to have you," he said, pulling out a gun and aiming it at Remy's chest.

"No don't," Rogue yelled. "Don't hurt him, Ah'll go with you," Rogue cried, trying to push Remy out of the way.

"Of course you'll come with me, we belong together, but he still needs to die,"

"Ah don't even know your name," Rogue protested feebly. She was starting to realize there was no deterring this guy. He was set on having her. To bad for him that wasn't going to happen.

"That's because I never told you. I knew you loved me even without those minor details. It's Eric," he said matter-of-factly, like he was telling her the weather.

He continued to advance on them his gun never wavering from its target. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from them that Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out his staff. He quickly leaped forward and knocked the gun out of Eric's hand. He howled in rage, before throwing his hand out and sending Remy flying. Remy jumped up and towards him, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move a muscle. He looked up at Eric who had, what could only be described as a shit eating grin, on his face.

"You're a mutant?" Remy said.

"Of course I'm a mutant," Eric laughed. "Mutant powers don't work on me, and that's why you can't use your powers and that's why you're going to die," the gun, which was lying yards away, flew into his outstretched hand, where he once again aimed it at Remy.

Remy wracked is brain as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this. He had to protect Anna from this madman. And he couldn't do that if he was dead.

Rogue was slowly creeping towards them. She didn't want to draw Eric's attention, lest he shoot Remy. And if he did, she would kill him. She wasn't about to let this psycho take Remy away from her, after the conversation they just had. They had been through too much grief and drama for everything to end now. As she got closer to them she jumped up and ran for Eric. She threw all her weight into him and knocked him to the ground. Startled by her attack he released his hold on Remy. Rogue kneed Eric in the groin then ran for the gun.

"No!" he screamed. "How could you betray me?"

Rogue grabbed the gun only to have it ripped from her hands and fly back into Eric's hands. This time he aimed the gun at her. Rogue started to run when Remy pushed her at the same moment the gun was fired. She turned and saw the other X-Men running from the mansion, at the same moment she saw Remy's body jerk as he was struck by the bullet. Blood poured from his wound and Rogue heard hysterical screams of his name over and over again. It took her shocked mind a long moment to realize it was her screaming.

Before the others could reach them Rogue grabbed Remy's staff and knocked Eric in the head, with it. She picked up the gun as an intense rage filled her. She wanted to kill him for what he had done.

"Rogue, don't," she heard Jean yell.

Rogue turned and threw the gun as far as she could before running to Remy's side. When she finally reached Remy she sobbed even harder as she saw how much blood he had lost. She whipped off her shirt and pressed it to his wound, desperate to stop the blood flow. He coughed up his own blood and the color was already seeping from his face.

"No, Remy. Don't leave me," Anna cried out.

"I love you, Anna," Remy choked out, gasping on each word. The pain was terrible, but looking into Anna's green eyes, it didn't seem so bad. He would gladly die a thousand deaths to keep her safe.

"I love you too, Remy," was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	12. Epilogue

_Three years later_

Rogue sat alone in her living room, idly flipping through a magazine. Occasionally glancing out the window to check on her two year old daughter, Vanessa, as she played in the back yard. Vanessa glanced over and caught Rogue's eyes, smiling and waving enthusiastically. Her green eyes shined brightly as she ran around the yard. Her auburn pigtails were falling out, and her pink jumper was smudged with dirt. Rogue waved back and smiled at her daughter, she loved being a mom.

"Ah miss you, Remy, "she sighed to herself.

"Chere, you sound like I'm not coming back," Rogue heard her husband's voice from behind her.

"Remy!" she shouted in surprise, jumping out of her chair and hugging him. "You're back early,"

"Well I couldn't wait any longer to see my beautiful wife again. How're my girls?"

"Great now that your back," Rogue replied, kissing him. Remy looked out the window to where their daughter played.

"She's grown so much since I've been gone. It's only been two weeks, what are you feeding that girl? You're de one who's supposed to be eatin' for two," he laughed rubbing her belly. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before turning to go outside. Rogue watched him sweep Vanessa up and spin her around. Rogue smiled, Remy had kept the promise he had made to her three years ago, and he had made her happy. Happier than she ever dreamed she could be, and things kept getting better.


End file.
